


First Meet

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attraction, Chemistry, F/M, First Meetings, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Instant Attraction at a chemistry test.
Relationships: Caitriona Balfe/Sam Heughan
Kudos: 14





	First Meet

4 months before the Wedding is filmed

" LA? We have to fly all the way out to LA?" Sam complains to Ron and Marsil. This newest actress to audition for Claire needed her audition to be done in LA. Some problem with her passport. " I hope she is worth it." 

" So do we. We are running out of time to find Claire." Ron says in frustration. The had auctioned a ton of actresses but none were quite right. 

" Her tape is terrific and she is gorgeous. Was a Victoria's Secret model." Marsil adds. 

This gets Sam's attention. But he reminds himself that it is about more than looks. 

" But can she act?" he asks them

. " Well enough that we are flying to LA." Ron replies crossly. 

" Okay Caitriona Balfe, you can do this." Caitriona speaks positive thoughts over herself as she prepares for the most important audition of her life. It is bad enough that the production team and the man playing Jamie has to fly all the way to her due to a snafu with her passport

. " But they want to see you enough to come." she reminds herself as she pulls the plaid dress over her head. It had a tartan feel. She figures she would use every advantage she can.

" It is going to be fine. It is all going to be fine." She continues her inner monologue as she applies makeup and brushes out her hair. She debates putting it up but decides to leave it down. She is running out of time. She has no idea how bad the traffic may be. She graps her phone, purse, and keys and runs out the door. 

" She is late." Ron growls as he paces back and forth in the LA studio they are using for the audition.

" You saw how bad the traffic was when we came in from the airport." Maril reminds him.

Sam, for his part, was glad she was running a bit late. He was using this time to mentally prepare for her audition. She needed to be the one. They are running out of time to find Claire.

" I am sorry. So sorry. The traffic was horrid." A sweet Irish voice interrupts his thoughts. He looks up to see the must gorgeous woman he has ever seen.

" She is tall." is his first thought," and stunning." She stands 5'8 in flats with legs that go on forever. She wears a tartan looking dress.

" Good choice lass." he thinks. Her hair is brown and hangs down her back. Her eyes are a stunning blue.

" We would have gorgous children." he thinks next. " Now why did that thought come from?" 

" Hi I am Caitriona Balfe and you are?" 

" Sam Heughan aka Jamie. And you are the lass we have been waiting for." 

" Yes sorry. The traffic was bloody aweful." 

" It is. We just came from the airport. Don't worry lass. I am sure Ron and Maril understand."

He reachs out his hand for a belated handshake. She takes it and he feels a shock go through his body at her touch. He looks into her eyes and sees the same look of surprise, of awe.

" Well at least it isn't just me." he thinks. He reluctantly lets go.

" She is going to change my life." This thought doesn't scare him the way he thought it would. He is 33 after all. It was time he found " the one".

" Caitriona, I am Ron Moore. We spoke on the phone." Ron inturpts Sams chaotic thoughts.

" Yes, hello Ron. So sorry I am late. The traffic."

" It is okay. You are here now. I see you have meet Sam. You are auditioning opposite him." 

" I have." She smiles at him and his heart leaps. 

" Okay, we will start with the fight. You recieved the scripts?" 

" I did. I am ready." she assures them.

" Boy was she." Sam thinks moments later. She was transformed from the sweet woman he just meet into a she devil

. " You are my wife whether you like it or not." Sam as Jamie screams into Caitriona's face

. " Well, I don't bloody like it!" she screams back and pushes him. Sam, taken off guard by her strength, stumbles back a step. He reaches forward and draws her into his arms into a tight bear hug that isn't in the script. She struggles againest his hold and whispers," You bastard." into his ear. Both her struggle and the feel of her breath in his ear had an unexpected effect on him. He felt himself harden against her. He quickly lets go. They resume their dialogue

. " Excellent!" Ron and Maril both call out when they are done. 

She does just as well with her other two scenes, the post- colital talk and the " Help! He's going over" scene.

" Only need one more thing." Ron says," we need to test your chemistry with Sam." 

" Okay."

" You know whats involved, right?" Maril asks

. " Yes, we kiss."

" Yes. Whenever you are ready Sam." Sam approachs her with an unusual hesitation. How many actresses had he kissed for the role of Claire alone? But Caitriona was different. He felt the difference when he touched her hand, when he held her in his arms. What would happen when he kissed her? But, it is his job. His job was to kiss these Victoria's Secret model who he was attracted too. Life was so good. He walks up and takes her face in his hands. She looks up to him with those mesmerising blue eyes. He swallows hard and licks his lips. He lowers his head and gently touches her lips. The shock he felt when he touched her hand was magnified 1,000 percent when he felt her relax into him. She opens her lips letting him in. He forgot he was working. He forgot she was auditioning. He was only aware of her, of Caitriona, of her lips, of her body pressed tight against him, of the incredible heat. 

" Okay. Okay guys. Hey Sam and Caitriona. We are good. Hey. You can break now." Ron's voice finally penetrates the fog that enveloped them. Sam groans and pulls away.

Caitriona looks up at him and he sees the same passion he feels reflected in her eyes.

" Well, chemistry is there." Maril says

. " Yes. That is for sure. Okay Caitriona, we have to show the audition tape to a few other people, but I would make plans to move to Scotland in the next few weeks." Ron tells her. He is grinning for the first time all day

. " That is brilliant." Caitriona yells out. Sam can't agree more.


End file.
